1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a fabrication method of an electromechanical transducer film, a fabrication method of an electromechanical transducer element, a liquid ejection head, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid discharge head may include a piezoelectric body serving as a pressure generator to pressurize liquid, e.g., ink in a liquid chamber and generate pressure. The piezoelectric body is, for example, a piezoelectric element (electromechanical transducer element) in which a lower electrode, a piezoelectric film serving as an electromechanical transducer film (layer), and an upper electrode are laminated one on another in this order.